


패배선언

by Heyjinism



Category: 3월의 라이온, ３月のライオン | March Comes in Like A Lion (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	패배선언

사자왕전의 첫 대국은, 고요하고 격렬했다. 언젠가, 이제는 떠올리기에도 사뭇 멀게 느껴지는 저, 잊을 수 없는 신인왕전 기념대국 때의 잔잔한 분위기와는 달랐다. 그때의 시험으로, 이쪽의 맷집을 충분히 시험했던 것일까. 그는 첫 수부터 천천히, 그러나 거칠게 나를 몰아세우기 시작했다. 

하지만 4년 전과는 다르다.

마침내, 타이틀을 목전에 둔 지금은. 

사자왕전 도전자 결정 리그, 마지막 시합에서, 시마다 기장을 꺾고 여기까지 올라오면서, 나름의 각오도 다졌다. 나는 여기에, 지금 이 자리에서, 그가 나를 바라보게 할 자격을 갖췄다. 즐거웠다. 설령 타이틀을 얻지 못하더라도 여기까지 와서, 그와 마주볼 수 있었던 것만으로도 충분한 보상이 되지 않을까, 한 순간 생각할 만큼.

아니, 아니다.

언제까지나 그를, 신처럼 떠받들고, 손에 닿지 않는 사람이라고 생각하고. 그런 것은 이미, 그에 대한 예의가 아니다. 4년이라는 시간 동안, 그걸 배웠다. 자신을 잃지 말고, 한 수 한 수를 최선을 다해 나아가는 것. 그에게 보일 수 있는 최상의 예의는 그것이었다. 반상에서, 나를 마주본 그 사람을 실망시키지 않는 유일한 방법은. 

그렇게 고요한, 전쟁이 흘러갔다. 

"졌습니다."

사자왕전 제 1국.  
안개처럼 고요하던 침묵 속에서 먼저 입술을 뗀 것은, 내가 아닌 그였다. 

 

전야제, 후야제, 리셉션, 타이틀전을 둘러싼 온갖 행사들은 아직 힘들었다. 낯설고 버거웠다. 니카이도가, 그 아픈 몸으로도 시마다 씨의 기장전을 마지막까지 지키려 했던 것을 충분히 이해할 수 있을 만큼. 

친분이 있는 다른 기사의 타이틀전에서 곁을 지키는 거라면, 지금까지도 적잖이 해 왔다고 생각했다.

하지만 그것과는 달랐다.

격투가 아닌, 길을 잃은 가운데 천천히 그가 내미는 손을 붙잡으며, 그저 한 수 한 수 천천히 뒤따라가며 그를 마주하던. 부끄럽지만, 마치 손을 마주잡고 천천히, 얼어붙은 거울면 위에서 춤을 추는 것 같았던 그 신인왕전 기념대국 때와도 달랐다. 그때의 나는 미숙했고, 그저 젊은 신인들 중에서 조금 두각을 나타내어, 그와 한 번 마주앉을 자격을 겨우 손에 넣었을 뿐인 애송이였고, 그 사실을 모두가 알고 있었으니까.

지금은, 지금의 나는.

키리야마 레이, 22세. 프로 쇼기 기사 A조, 7단. 

그리고 첫 타이틀이 될지도 모르는 사자왕전의 도전자이자, 다른 타이틀전에서도 도전자 결정 리그까지 올라온.

그 명인보다는 다소 늦은 감이 있다는 세평도 있지만, 결코 늦지 않은, 멈추어 있지 않은. 그런.

“......어.”

미숙하지만 이제야 제대로 그와 마주볼 수 있게 된.

한 사람의 기사.

라고 생각했다. 아직도 익숙하지 않은 술을 억지로 마시고, 휘청거리는 몸으로 기모노를 겨우 벗어 걸어놓고 양치질만 했을 뿐 제대로 씻지도 못한 몸으로 전통여관의 푹신한 이불 위에서 잠들었다가, 숙취와 묵직한 두통 속에 눈을 뜬 순간.

“......?”

내 앞에서, 바닥에 딛고 서 있는, 마치 조각처럼 새하얀 두 발을 볼 때 까지.

“무슨......”

꿈이라고 생각했다.

그 두 발 위로, 옅은 회색의, 가벼운 면직물로 만든 유카타가 구겨지며 떨어졌다. 

“명인......”

소야 토지.

명인이자, 현 사자왕 보유자. 

바로 오늘 낮, 반상에서 마주했던 그 사람이 나를 내려다보고 있었다. 

겹겹이 구름이 껴 희미해진 달빛 아래 더욱 희어, 이 봄의 한가운데에서도 여전히 겨울의 한가운데에 선 듯한, 매끄럽고 가냘파 나이에 어울리지 않게 소년처럼 느껴지는, 반라의 몸으로.

“지금 무슨......”

손을 내밀었다.

기물을 쥐면. 손등의 살갗 위로 뼈가 도드라져 보이는, 갖고 싶었던, 되고 싶었던, 언제나 동경했던 그 손이, 마치 반상 위로 가만히 손을 뻗듯, 나를 향했다. 나직히 속삭이듯 뺨을 더듬고, 천천히 목을 따라 내려갔다.

당황스러웠다. 한 번도 그를, 이런 식의 욕망의 대상으로 상상해 본 적 없다. 잘못되었어. 머릿속에서 경보가 울리는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 잔뜩 얼어붙은 채, 그가 나의 이마에 입맞추는 것을 그저 내버려두고 있었다. 그가 희미하게 웃었다.

“키리야마 7단.”

그는 지금, 내 대답을 들을 수 있을까. 알 수 없었다. 다만 분명히 알 수 있는 것은, 내가 어떤 식으로든 이 상황을 거절한다면, 그는 여기서 그만둘 것이다. 그 정도는 알 수 있다. 기사니까. 쇼기도 이런 일도, 혼자서 할 수 있는 일은 아니니까. 그렇다면 왜 나는, 여기서 그를 밀어내지 못하는 걸까. 취하셨어요. 그렇게 말하고, 쇼기 외에는 어쩐지 어린애처럼 느껴지는 이 남자에게 다시 옷을 입혀 방까지 바래다주면, 그러면 되는 일인데도. 

두근, 두근, 두근, 두근.

그의 서늘한 몸이, 내 몸을 반쯤 덮은 이불을 밀어내며 나의 위로 올라왔다. 이런 행위에 흔히 뒤따를 법한 열기조차 품지 못한, 겨울의 정령같은 남자. 그는 나를 내려다보다 다시 한 번 속삭였다.

“설마, 처음인가......”

섹스가 처음이냐고 묻는다면, 그건 아니다.

그 언젠가 아버지의 집에서, 쿄코에게 반쯤 강제로 당했던, 그 일을 섹스라고 부를 수 있다면. 누군가를 원해서 안았던 적이 있느냐고 묻는다면, 그런 적은 없었다. 히나를 좋아하고, 그 애를 사랑하고, 가끔은 그 애에게 희미한 욕망을 품기도 했지만, 그 애는 아직 어렸다. 좀 더, 스스로 결정할 때 까지, 나를 원할 때 까지 기다리고 싶었다. 나는 뭐라고 대답해야 좋을 지 몰라 그저 그를, 올려다보았다. 

지금 이런 상황을 원하느냐고 누군가 묻는다면, 당황했다고밖에는 말할 수 없다. 놀라고, 당황하고, 꿈에도 상상해 본 적 없지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 그를 원하지 않느냐고 묻는다면. 

아니, 아니야. 

성애보다는 숭배에 가까운 마음이라는 걸 알고 있다. 그에게 동경을 품었지만 그건 사랑과는 다른 감정이라는 것도. 하지만 머릿속에 문득, 일기일회라는 오래된 말이 떠올랐다. 지금이 아니면, 이런 밤은 두 번 다시 없으리라는. 

“소야 명인......”

서투르게 손을 뻗었다. 사실은, 차갑게 얼어붙은 그의 몸을 안아주고 싶다는 마음이었는지도 모른다. 하지만 위로받은 것은, 내 쪽이었다. 처음에는 빨려들어가듯 그의 안으로 이끌렸다. 그 다음에는, 처음보다는 조금 뜨거워진 그가 나의 안으로, 반상 위에서 한 걸음 한 걸음 앞으로 나아가듯, 천천히, 부드럽게, 처음의 그 기념대국처럼 자애롭고 따사롭게 밀려들어왔다. 그런 것을 뭐라고 설명할 수 있을까. 서로의 가슴팍이 반상이 되고, 손가락이 기물이 되어, 밤새 하늘의 별자리를 헤아리듯 탐하는 것을. 그건 결코 신에게 바쳐진 처녀의 첫날밤처럼, 그저 그에게 이끌려 가기만 하는 것이 아니었다. 

그건 그와 나의. 

 

눈을 떴을 때, 방에는 나 혼자 뿐이었다. 

지독한 꿈을 꾸었다. 그렇게 생각했다. 

어제 입었던 티셔츠와 반바지가 그대로 몸에 남아있고, 씻으러 들어갔을 때도 딱히 별다른 일은 없었다고 말하는 듯이 아무 흔적없는 내, 깡마른 몸을 거울에 비춰보면서. 허리가 욱신거렸지만, 그건 어제 과로한 탓이다. 이런 타이틀전의 한 게임 한 게임마다 2, 3킬로그램씩은 살이 빠진다는 말을 들었으니까. 아카리 씨가 보면 또 뭐라고 하겠지. 새삼, 야나기하라 영세 기장이 얼마나 괴물같은 분인가 생각했다.

아니, 하지만.

대체 무슨 생각으로. 

그를, 안고, 탐하고, 그의 벗은 몸을 갈망하고, 몇 번이나 그의 안에 깊이 사정하고, 그를 내 몸으로 받아들이면서, 그렇게 한 덩어리가 되는 듯한 꿈을 꾸었을까. 그를 한 번도, 그런 욕망의 대상으로 본 적은 없었는데도. 이렇게, 지금 어젯 밤의 그 꿈을 다시 생각하는 것만으로도 뭔가 한없이 부끄러워져 고개를 들 수 없게 되어버릴 만큼. 무엇보다도 오늘 아침에 무슨 얼굴로 그를 대해야 하나, 그저 혼란스러웠다. 수트로 갈아입고, 대연회장 쪽으로 내려갔다. 그는 벌써 일어나 있었다. 아마도 어젯밤부터 술을 퍼 마셨음직한 연맹 쪽 사람들과 기자들에게 둘러싸여 뭔가 인사를 나누다가, 나를 발견하고 뜻 모를 미소를 지었다. 

"안녕하세요."

짐짓 태연한 얼굴로 다가가, 인사를 했다. 그러지 않는 게 더 어색하고 무례한 일일 테니까. 

그리고 보았다. 

그의 목덜미에 남은, 불그레한 흔적을. 

자신이 만들어낸, 그 쾌락의 자취를. 

얼굴이 달아올랐다. 도망치듯 구석에 앉았다. 바로 나온 식사를 먹는 둥 마는 둥 하며, 반상 위의 어떤 난국을 앞에 두었을 때 보다도 더 격렬하게 생각을 시작했다. 꿈이 아니었다고. 대체, 무슨 일이 벌어진 거야. 그 사람은, 그리고 나는. 그때, 그가 다가왔다. 

"알아, 혼자 먹는 게 편하다는 것."  
"소야 명인......"  
"하지만 이런 자리에서도 혼자 있으면, 기자들이 말을 만들어내지."

나는 어색하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 나를 물끄러미 바라보다가, 희미하게 웃었다. 그때 문득, 무척 사적이고 곤란한 질문이 하나 떠올랐다. 설마 그는, 타이틀전에서 만난 사람들과 이런 관계를 가져왔던 것일까? 내가 알고 있는 그 사람들과? 그, 차마 입 밖으로 꺼내 물어볼 수 없는 질문을 읽은 듯, 그가 고개를 가로저었다. 

"널 기다렸어."  
"......"  
"네가 마침내 나를 이길 날을."  
"그게 무슨......"  
"선물...... 같은 걸까. 설명하기 어렵군, 그래."

기물을 쥐었을 때 처럼 똑바로 펴져 위로 약간 휘어진 그의 섬세한 손가락이, 테이블 건너, 내 손등을 가볍게 건드렸다. 

나는 홀린 듯이, 그의 하얀 손등에 도드라진 얇은 근육과, 뼈마디를 바라보았다. 

"어쩌면 너는 이미 답을 알고 있을 지도 모르지."

그는 얼른, 손가락을 떼며 속삭였다.

"내가 네 손만 보고도 답을 알았던, 그때처럼."

그때. 

창 밖에서, 아침 해가 두꺼운 구름 너머로 모습을 드러냈다. 그 창가의 햇살이, 그의 어깨와 머리쯤에 둥그렇게 어렸다. 성스러울 만큼 아름다운 모습에 나는 잠시, 입을 벌린 채 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 지금까지, 아마도 내가 장려회에 막 들어갔던 그 무렵부터 줄곧, 그의 모습을 눈으로 좇아왔는데. 그동안 보아 온 그 모든 순간들 속에서, 지금처럼 절박하고 아름다운 모습을 나는 본 적이 없었다. 나는, 그동안 내가 집요하게 좇아가던 그 모습을, 내 시선을, 질투와 방황과, 그럼에도 불구하고 내가 나의 세대에서는 가장 그에게 가까이 닿아있는 사람이라고 생각했던 남모를 자부심을 생각했다. 그 모든 것이 무엇을 의미했는지를 다시 한 번 복기하듯 되짚다가, 문득 벌개진 얼굴로 입술을 달싹였다.

"졌습니다."


End file.
